The Journal of Andrew Johnson Vault Dweller 1 of Vault 132
by The Shoe
Summary: This is the journal of Andrew Johnson, the first inhabitant of Vault 132. The journal will contain slice of life containt Andrew does his best to survive in his new home, all while stumbling on the secrets of Vault 132. This Fanfiction is an attempt to tie Fallout Shelter with the rest of Fallout and is set one year after the events of Fallout 3.
1. Entry 1

Journal entry #1. 07-18-2278 by Andrew Johnson

I can't believe it. The rumors were true. Vault-tec is operating again. I am not sure if I should be happy or sad about these news. For those unaware, Vault-Tec was a pre-war company who set out to create the vaults that was mean to secure and protect the people in case of a nuclear attack. However, they did not deliver what they had promised and did only create 122 vaults in all and most of these vaults were used for experiments on those who had entered the vaults. I am glad I am not one of them and I am also glad we have people like the Vault Dweller, the Chosen One and the Lone Wanderer to thanks for all the knowledge I am able to put into this journal.

Anyways, as I look at this new vault, this Vault 132, I can't help but think, why? Why are they building these? What purpose could they serve the people of the wasteland? We have settlements and small towns already. We don't need the vaults anymore… or do we? I know I don't. The Greyson settlement is my home, it is my family's home and we intent to stay there. We have a steady supply of food, as we grow crops and hunt what ever wildlife we can find. We trade with the caravans for food, we can't get ourselves, weapons, ammo, and what not, and the raiders leave us alone, for the most parts. We have a good life where we live, but… the vault has a large steel door that leave everything out that is not welcome. It provides everything we have, but with better protection and quality than what we can produce.

I will talk with Julia about it. Maybe she has some ten bits about it. Besides, Natalie soon turn five. Maybe she would see it as a great gift!


	2. Entry 2

Journal entry #2. 07-19-2278 by Andrew Johnson

I spoke with Julia about it after Natalie was put to sleep. She wasn't happy about it as it was to expect. She had, like most in Greyson, heard what the old vaults were like and she did not see that as a place for our Natalie to grow up. I could only agree with her on that, but the idea of a safer place than Greyson was still humming in my mind. I went to Steve Greyson, "Mayor" of Greyson, to talk about the possibility of moving Greyson to the vault, but he too denied the possibility, saying that he would rather die in the open, feeling the air breeze against his face, than he would be buried in the steel coffin of a vault, and, to be honest, I couldn't agree more with him.

It is getting late and I am on patrol duty tomorrow. I wish I could bring Sally, our dog, with me, but she is getting old and to bring her along might cause more trouble than it is worth.


	3. Entry 3

Journal entry #3. 07-20-2278 by Andrew Johnson

It is with shaking hands that I am writing this entry. I… Greyson… The Greyson Settlement has been destroyed and from the look of it, it was raiders. I was out on patrol then it happened and there was nothing I could have done. Sally… Julia… Natalie… they are all dead, well I believe Natalie to be dead, but I can't find her corpse anywhere! Sally was the first die. She was lying by the front door when the raiders attack and shot her on sight, not even giving the old girl a fighting chance. I found Julia with the head in the sink, drowned with a forceful hand, and white goo dripping from between her legs. It is no mystery what they did to her while they drowned her in the sink. And Natalie, oh poor Natalie. I don't know where she is, but I had hoped to find her corpse when looking around for any survivors. I even travelled outside of time, but there was no one left. I am the sole survivor of the Greyson Settlement. I need some time to cope with this fact. I… I am alone… All alone…


	4. Entry 4

Journal entry #4. 07-25-2278 by Andrew Johnson

It has been five days since I last wrote an entry and there is not much to tell, hence why I haven't really wrote anything. I am all alone. I picked up what ever food, water, ammo and weapons I could find in what was left of Greyson and settled out. My first thought was to go to Vault 132, but I couldn't get myself to do that. Not after me and Julia agreed to stay in Greyson. Talking about Julia, I took my time to bury her and Sally before I left. I cleaned Julia before I left. It was the least I could do. I didn't want to leave those raider scum seed in her pure nether. How I miss her, and Natalie! I wouldn't forget Natalie either! I am still looking for her! I thought I saw her the other day when I was poking around the raider's camp, but it wasn't her. I hope they treat her right, but I am a fool if I thought that to be true. Oh poor Natalie. I will find you and I will rescue you. Dead or alive.

I am running low on water and food, and ammo is hard to come by. There is more molerats, wild dogs and mutated bugs than I remembered, but maybe that is just me. It is also getting late and the nights are even more terrifying now that I am without a roof over my head. As I wrote before, I am about to run low on both food, water and ammo, and even though it breaks my heart, I see no other solution, if I wish to survive, than to go into Vault 132. I will write a new entry once I am settled in with Vault 132.


	5. Entry 5

Journal #5. 08-10-2278 by Andrew Johnson

Today… Today is Natalie's birthday. I miss her and I am still clinging to the hope that she is alive. It has been sixteen days since I last wrote an entry and a lot has happened in the last two weeks.

On the 26th of August, I went to Vault 132 and was baffled to find that I was the only one there. As I approached the steel door, a voice spoke to me and said: "Welcome, citizen of the Wasteland, to Vault 132. Am I wrong to assume that you wish to become a resident of Vault 132?" I looked around to see where the voice came from until I noticed a voice box hanging on the side of the vault entrance. I took a moment before answered, weighing my options before I told the voice that, yes, yes I had come to become a resident of the vault, and before I could do anything, the vault door opened up before me. As I was about to enter, the voice bid me welcome as the first resident of Vault 132. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the voicebox. Was I the first here? But the vault had been here for at least three weeks! I wanted to comment on it, but before I could I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw six more approaching the vault. It grew a smile on my face to see that more was coming, knowing that I would not be the only one in the vault, like the guy from Vault 77. As they approached, the voice welcomed them and asked them the same question as it had asked me and they all said yes. We all entered the vault and as the vault door closed on us, a screen extended itself from the ceiling. It greeted us and explained the the man on the screen was the overseer, but due to budget constraints, his office was not in the vault itself. Many of us was uncomfortable with the fact that we were alone in the vault, only the seven of us, but the Overseer calmed us and said that the facility was under 100% surveillance and if anything happened without his saying, they would be sent back to the Wasteland. We all nodded, feeling a bit more comfortable with the situation.

We were all given jumpsuits with 132 stitched to the back and on the collar, and then assigned to our posts. I was sent to the power plant, for some reason, with a woman named Doris. She is alright, but the presents of a woman keeps making me think of Julia and Natalie, which gives me a hard time working. The first day, I didn't say more than two words to her and at lunch, I placed myself furthest away from the rest of the group. I could see that they all knew each other from before they joined the vault, but I tried not to care about it. A man with silver hair and a full beard kept looking at me, then back at Doris Snyder. I could see his name tag, which read "Harold Ford", so I could deduce that he wasn't her father, but maybe a lover? I didn't care and to this day, I still don't know. Before we went back to work, the Overseer announced that new dwellers were on their ways and so, new teams would be formed, and he was not kidding. After lunch, I returned to my station, only to find that Harold from the cafeteria and Willie Ross from security had been assigned to the power plant. I guess it was nice enough to have others around, but I found that Harold and Doris used too much time together and too little time on work. In the end, I decided not to complain about it.

A few days passed and as they passed, I grew a little closer to the others. It was not Greyson, but it was something. I had not forgotten Natalie. Of course I hadn't, but I tried to dwell as little in the past as I could. A few fires and radroach infestations had occurred, but compared to the Wasteland, these kind of things were nothing and was quickly under control. On the 1st of September, during lunch, the Overseer delivered a rather shocking news. He was sitting with a piece of paper and looked very stern. I wasn't sure what to think of it, before he began to speak.  
"Dear dwellers," he began, his face sternly looking at the paper in his hand.  
"I have been given this document from Vault-Tec with a few objectives on it. Some of them are harmless, but others require more of you than can be expected. Some of them are harmless, like collecting a numbered percentage of power, food or water, while others ask me to send one of you into the wasteland after supplies, but don't worry, I will not send you away without proper equipment," the Overseer explained. We could all see on him that it really hurt him to read some of these notes, but we also knew that it was expected. It was Vault-Tec afterall.  
"But in my hand, right now, as I speak to you, is a task, I wish I could turn away, but I fear it not. From the day you have entered the vault, we have monitored your every move, as you are aware, and we have noted all of your different strengths and weaknesses, looking for the perfect man and woman to be the parents of the first 132 child," he explained. A child gasp went through us all as we heard what he said. Was Vault-Tec really going to pair us together as they deemed was best? I stepped forward and said that I would have none of that. That I had a deceased wife and a missing daughter and I was not going to fuck some woman for an egghead. No one knew that side of me and they all looked at me as if I was some sort of freak. Then Doris placed a hand on my shoulder and told me that she didn't like it one bit either, but it was the price we payed when we entered the vault. Apparently she and rest of her group was very understanding of this practice, but I didn't get it. The Overseer looked at us from the screen and nodded, then explained that he knew well enough what we felt of this, but it was orders from Vault-Tec. Anyone who didn't want to follow order was welcome to leave. I stepped back and sank down in one of the boothes. The Overseer looked at his paper and said that he was now going to point out the first Vault-Tec couple. We all looked at each other as the first name came. It was Mark Smith from the cafeteria. Mark looked unsure, but stepped forward nonetheless. I sighed in relief, glad it wasn't me. Then came the second name. Donna from Water Treatment. The two looked at each other and I could see their uncertainty. The Overseer told them to go Mark's room and prepare for the evening and the two of them left. The rest of us returned to our posts, except for Frank Lee. He was assigned for the newly opened Medbay. It is funny to think that this place is still underdevelopment.

After that day, I have seen Mark and Donna more and more with each other. They seemed to click that evening and, well, I can certainly hear it, every night, for hours. I have thought about asking the Overseer for a new room, but I guess I can live with it, for now.

Before I leave, there is one thing I will do. I will "sing" Natalie a birthday song.

Happy birthday to…


	6. Entry 6

Journal #6. 08-12-2278 by Andrew Johnson

It has been twelve days since the Overseer last spoke to us, telling us about the list of objectives from Vault-Tec. That day, Mark and Donna was chosen as the first couple in Vault 132, and even though it was an arranged "marriage", they both seem much happier now than before that time and everybody is glad to see how well they are doing. I can't help but crack a smile either then I see them coming down the hallway, and I have even garnered the reputation of "That grumpy man who lost his family", so I guess it is not all that bad. Well, that was until today. At lunch today, the Overseer finally spoke with us again, telling us about the next objective on the list. Vault-Tec intel spoke of a group of raiders nearby who could pose a potential threat to the vault if they came in the vicinity of the vault. Someone had to go out there and search for a weapons cache not far from the vault, loot it and bring it back to the vault so we can arm people with weapons. It wasn't a hard choice for me and I stepped forward the moment he was done speaking. Unfortunately, I was not the only one. Both Mark Smith from the cafeteria, Harold Ford from the Power Plant, where I work, Willie Ross from security and Joshua Bush from Water Treatment stepped forward too, but to my luck, the Overseer pointed me out and told me to go my room. I did as the Overseer told and when I entered my room, I found battle armor and an assault rifle. The Overseer told me that these were my equipment for the mission, but I would have to go to Dr. Frank for a check-up before leaving, and so I did. Frank and I had become close friends over the past few days as he had evaluated me after my outburst on the 1st of September. He has always struck me as slightly flamboyant, but nothing that I couldn't shrug off. I went to Frank for my check-up, which was over in a second, then was given a package filled with stimpacks and then told to go to sleep, so I guess that is what I will do. I will see if I can find away to write while out in the Wasteland, otherwise, I will write when I get home.


	7. Entry 7

Journal #7. 08-13-2278 by Andrew Johnson

This is just a quick update before I leave for the Wasteland. This morning was kind of weird in the sense that I was sure someone was in my room when I woke up. I woke up from a nightmare, which was about Natalie. I dreamt that she had become an adult, but not only that. She was also the mother of several raid kids and the wife to the raider leader. I had become old in my search for her, but then I found her, she couldn't even recognize me. The last thing she did before I awoke was to shot me in the head. I am pretty sure I awoke with a scream and that scream sent who ever was in here on the run. I am not sure who it was, but the person was stealthy and left no signs of who he or she was was. The only thing that gives it away that someone was in here is my laundry. Someone has been through it and wanted a pair of my underwears for some reason, however my scream made them drop it on floor and flee the scene. I wonder if I should go to the Overseer about this, but underwear theft is a petty crime and I don't really care. Privacy is hard to come by here, when each of us only have a room with a bed, a dresser, a couch and a table, since we eat all our meals at the cafeteria and there are bathrooms on all floors of the Vault, so we don't need a bathroom in our own rooms. Anyway, I will go and get dressed now and then go and grab some breakfast before I head into the Wasteland.


	8. Entry 8

Journal #8. 08-20-2278 by Andrew Johnson

I has been a week since I last wrote an entry and it has not been boring, not one bit. I left for the Waste a week back, reentering my old world. Not much have changed over the last month, so it was relatively easy to locate the weapons cache the Overseer had talked about, but I had other plans in mind. A weapons cache would be mighty fine and all, but it was the raiders who was the real threat and if they had my daughter, I wanted her back. According to the Overseer, the raiders was just north of our vault, so that was where I headed and true to his word, the raider camp was there, but it wasn't just a camp. It was a settlement. It was filled with raiders, both males and females, slaves and slavers, and other kind of misfits, even with a few ghouls and super mutants. I nearly dropped my jaw then I saw it. It was as if all the threats, except for maybe ghouls, had banded together for some kind of greater cause. My first plan of destroying and looting the raider camp had gone up in smokes, so instead, I took some time to see if I could find Natalie.

I left the vault at 7 AM in the morning and overlook the camp for little over 12 hours. When I found out that the clock was almost 8 PM, and with no sight of Natalie, I left the camp to search for the weapons cache, but it was too late now. I went to hunt some food, as that was the only thing the Overseer didn't give me upon my departure and around 10 AM, I went to bed, or ground. I was used to sleep on the ground, but one month in a comfortable bed had made my tolerance for ground sleep near zero. In the end, I feel asleep, but woke up at 5 PM. I went hunting, cooked food and packed my stuff, then headed for the weapons cache. Given my detour, the weapons cache was a half day's walk instead of a few hours as it would have been from the vault, but when I arrived, I saw to my horror that I was not the only one who had heard of the weapons cache. A band of raiders, possibly allies to the other group I saw the day before, had already infiltrated the place, killing the super mutant that was guarding it. I spend the rest of the day scouting out the facility, memorizing their pattern, which was near impossible as they had none. At around 8 AM I went hunting and around 10 AM, I went to sleep again, trying to seek comfort on the ground.

At around 7 PM, I awoke then I heard a scream coming from the raider camp and I knew I had heard that voice before. I was Natalie! I got up, grabbed my shit and went up the hill to scout out the location. I grabbed the gun, named Infiltrator by the Overseer, and looked over the encampment, seeking out where the scream was coming from. I could see some ruffling in one of the tent, when a naked girl came running out. It was not Natalie. She did not even look like her. Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me, hoping it was Natalie I had heard. Saddened by this, I went hunting. When I was done eating, it was time to loot that cache. I grabbed the Infiltrator and snaked closer to the encampment. I had counted at least twelve raiders the other day, but could only see five now. I waited for the right moment, then BAM! One down. Two others came to see what had happened and found their "friend" with a hole in his head, then BAM! BAM! Two more down. I waited a few minutes to see if more came around, but to my surprise, they came from behind me. Suddenly, I had four raiders pointing guns at me as they came closer and closer. I weighed my options and decided, I was not going to be a prisoner of the raiders and I was not going to let down my Overseer either. I grabbed my gun and it felt like time stood still as I took aim, fired, took aim, fired, took aim, fired, took aim and fired. Four raiders tall went down with four shorts. Seven down and if I counted right, there had to be five left. I jumped the rock I was covering behind and ran into the camp, meeting two more. In panic, I pumped them with at least seven bullets each, leaving my current chip with only 3 bullets left. That would be one bullet for each, given I could kill each with only one shot. So far it had gone pretty great, but who knew? These last three could be tougher than the rest of the raiders combined. I could hear footsteps, but only one set. It was sneaky, but not the kind who was looking for someone who just murdered your friends. No, these steps were light, as in looking for something rather than someone. I looked around, but couldn't see anyone. I peeked over the rock and noticed a young woman getting closer to the center of the camp. Didn't she know this was dangerous?! I thought about letting her go into the camp and draw the attention of the raiders, but I couldn't do that to her. Instead I jumped up and screamed for her to run. This drew out the last three raiders and they began to fire at me, but luckily they missed. I took aim, and once again, it felt as if the time slowed around me. BAM! BAM! BAM! I had emptied my clip and the raiders was done for. I ran over to the woman and grabbed her arm. I shouted at her, and pointed at the dead raiders, but then I looked back at her, she was gone. I looked around, but there was no sign of her. Was it all just a hallucination? I don't know and to be honest, I don't want to think about it. All that was in my mind at that time was the weapons cache. I went into the middle of the camp, into a shed and found much more than I bargained for. The shed was filled with laser pistols, rifles, a shotgun and a few pistols. There was also outfits of all sorts and both clean water and alcohol too! I took it all! I pushed it into the bag the Overseer gave me and filled another bag, lying in the shed, with what I could hold in my own. All the stuff was heavier than I thought and it took me a good two days to drag it all with me, back to the Vault.

On the 17th of September, I was back in the vault and I was greeted with all the dwellers. They were all very glad to see me again and when I showed them the guns and outfits, they all roared in happiness. We could use the guns for ourselves and use the outfits for repair and to sell to the traitors. Now that I was back, it was great with "real" food. I stuffed myself that night and went to bed. I was so exhausted that I slept almost all of the next day and on the 19th, they had all planned a party to celebrate my courage and all the loot I had gotten back home. There was food and brew and everything. We worked all day and partied all night, but when I woke up that morning, I woke up with none other than Doris by my side. We were both naked and I only faintly remembered what happened that night. I might type it in some other time, but right now, I just want to… think...


	9. Open letter

Hi there, people who read this.

My name is Thomas AKA The Shoe and I am the "author" of The Journal of Andrew Johnson, Vault Dweller #1 of Vault 132"... Yeah, quite the mouthful, but I digress. I write this open letter, because I want those of you who read my story to know what is going on behind the scenes and for those who join in later to know why some changes might happen during the cause of the story, so let me jump right into it.  
In Entry #9 there is going to be a huge change in the cast, due to my Fallout Shelter game crashing. It turns out that I was the unfortunate victim of a bug that corrupts the save file. It usually happens if you let the battery run dry, but in this case it was an alarm going off that caused the bug to happen. I thought for some time how I could work around this and tried to rename all the new dwellers after those that had been named in the journal, but it just didn't feel right so I deleted that vault again. I even lost interest in the game after this crash, but I wanted it to continue, mainly because harleytje, who wrote a review and was looking forward to more. Just knowing that at least one person was interested in my story is enough to make me want to go on, so that I have done.

I will look at the story over the weekend, but I can't promise when the next entry will come out. Just know that even though my game crashed, that does not mean the story is going to stop.

See you all in the next entry.  
Thomas AKA The Shoe


End file.
